bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Descent into Darkness: Término Muerte vs Ryan, Matt and Sanji
Location: Lo Sol, Center Throne Room. The command center of the Eximo Espada, and Los Cinco Dios was quiet. Término Muerte, the self-proclaimed "God" of Hueco Mundo was reading a Manga book. "Hmm, these humans and their "ninja". Defeating others with little kunai weapons? Absurd." he thought as the Dios Primera, Perentorio Vida had flashed infront of Termino, bowing to him, head down. "God, we have intruders on the outside of Lo Sol." Downstairs, the Tenth Division had mounted an assault on the arrancar base. Ryan Getsueikirite, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro. All three had their zanpakuto drawn as they approached the command center. Ryan blasted the door down with little effort, "Knock, knock." he said rather rudely as he barged into the room. Termino didn't even notice them, due to him reading his Manga book. Perentorio turned to face them, "You might you three be?" he asked, his hand ontop of his hilt. Ryan ignored the arrancar and, looking annoyed, pointed at Termino's manga, "Hado #3 Crimson Strike" he said vaporizing the book, "Is this what war is reduced to? Busting down doors, ignoring yaoi arrancar and vaporizing manga?" Sanji whispered comically. "I was reading that." stated Termino whom stared at Ryan. "Though reading about Chicken Shit Humans and their pitiful weaponry and loser techniques... So much effort for a little fireball. Please, there is more heat in my soup then that technique, but anyways." he continued as he stood up from his throne. "Again, to repeat Perentorio, who might you three be?" Ryan's attitude instantly shifted to serious, his two officers catching on and the three forming a defensive position. "We are the Tenth Division of Soul Society." he said spitting on the floor, he cocked his head and eyed the arrancar leader, "Pleased to meet you." Termino yawned, "Is that all to your Spiritual Pressure? Boring. That is all I can say." he said standing up to his feet, facing Ryun and the others, eye to eye. "So then, why are you three all here?" Ryan held his glare, "Don't ask stupid questions and don't make vague threats, there is more to a fight then just reiatsu levels." he responded. "So many ants, so little time." he meerly replied. Termino turned to Perentorio, "Protect Lo Sol in my absence. Understand?" he ordered. "Yes, God." answered Perentorio with a bow. Termino faced the Shinigami group, and immediatly appeared infront of them, breaking their formation easily, sending Matt and Sanji into one of the pillars and sending Ryan to the ceiling dome. The God of Hueco Mundo Ryun nodded in Sanji's direction. When split up, Sanji went on the defensive while the other two prepared an attack. Sanji raked his palm over the unsharp side of his blade while saying, "Lock on to your target, Shinkunami!" In his shikai, Sanji gained a robe much like that of a shinigami captain. Shinkunami's blade becomes a long "chain" of energy orbs and the guard took the shape of an 'x' or a four pointed star. He lashed his weapon out like a whip, causing Termino to leap back, while Ryan charged in, slashing him across the chest. Followed by Matthew's kido, "Hado #61 Demon Claw Rapture!!" he yelled making a slashing motion with his hand, causing a gash to appear on Termino's cheek. Termino halted, and touched his cheek, as the gash seemingly disappeared as if it was never there. "You need to put more of a fight." replied, locking his finger in a position pointing at Ryan. "Cero." he stated, shooting off a black cero with devastating power. It missed Ryan, leaving a small scrape across his lower stomach as it ran across to Sanji, ripping at his right shoulder, seemingly vaporizing it from existance. However, Sanji was fine, because Matt had used, Bakudo #39 Arc Shield, to protect him. Matthew and Ryan locked their swords in an upward position, both releasing at once, "Let our wrath be known to all creation, '''Butaimaru'!" Ryan yelled, his blade extending slightly in length, and gaining a crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long black, metal chain. "''Diminish all creation with your winds, '''Shippuu Gachan'!" Matthew roared, his weapon becoming slightly longer, much sharper and gaining a black cloth attached to the end of it's hilt. Matthew's hair also seemed to get darker. All three held their shikai's forward and stared down their opponent. Termino chuckled, "So then, this is the Shikai's limit? Save yourself the embarressment and just move it up to Bankai." he replied as he stood calmly and disappeared, causing a crater in the sand below. He reappeared, slamming his fist into Matt's blade, causing a drack half-way through the blade. "See what I mean?" Ryan nodded in Sanji's direction once more. Sanji returned the nod and with a glance, his blade whip-lie weapon separated into floating energy missiles. Ryan then lowered his head, hiding his face. Matthew trembled when he heard it, the voice of was a voice that made his blood freeze. He spoke up, "It is hard to fight an enemy, who has outposts in your mind." he said to Termino, though he was looking at Ryan, who was slowly raising his head, revealing black eyes, with yellow pupils. Instantly Termino got a vision of Ryan's inner world, a dark mist covered lake, but there was something there, the water stirred, a form moved on the surface and then sunk just as blood began to stain the water. Termino was returned to Hueco Mundo and Sanji spoke up, "I imagine your not scared yet...by the looks of it, your not a man who knows what fear is. But Ryan....has a power that will make you fear. A fear that you will carry until the end of your days." Fear and Death Termino frowned, "Really now? Well then, let's see it." he replied, calmness and absent were any feelings of worry. He placed his hand on the hilt of his sheathed blade and awaited the display. Sanji pointed the hilt of his blade forward causing twelve bala-like attacks to crash into Termino. Matthew ran forward, his blade charged with his reiatsu, cutting Termino's left arm clean off. Ryan made a slicing motion with his blade, causing a reiatsu filled water serpent to charge and crash into Termino. Out of the smoke, stood an unfazed Termino. "Was that your best shots? Pathetic. Emotion, yet peace. Ignorance, yet knowledge. Passion, yet serenity. Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet Power." he said, slowly drawing his blade out with his right hand. He soon revealed his left arm to be completly restored. Death's Face Ryan frowned slightly, "Is that your philosophy? Heh, I have have one too, one that ''he taught me." Ryan said glancing at his zanpakuto. "Nature is often obscure or impenetrable, but she is not, like Man, deceitful." he chimed. "My philosophy may be seen as spiritualistic. Shadows walk. What is...isn't. What isn't...may be." he said. "Confusing eh? Well let me explain to you this about my partner, in the summer that I learned his name, Butaimaru, that lake you saw was crystal clear and there was no mist. As I walked along the shore I was delighted by the peacefulness of that world. The lake was glassy calm, but when I looked over the edge into the abyss, I was shocked..." he shivered slightly, "That was the day I was taught that I was meant to bring death to those who opposed the order of the world. You oppose such an order and you will die, by my hand." Ryan said, ending his cryptic message. Termino chuckled, "Oh really now? Sometimes, things must be broken in order to be rebuilt. As I have bent Hueco Mundo to my will, so I will bend Existance and it will know order, my order. You are a fool to oppose me. This world must be fixed! I am the only one who can create a new world that will know order. Even if it must be by force." he said, pointing his blade at Ryan, exerting a spiritual pressure, forcing both Sanji and Matt to their knees and hands. Even Ryan had some trouble standing up. "Let's see what is stronger? Your protection or my recreation?" Ryan did not respond, his head was again shrunk and reiatsu was dancing around him, it began to form into shape, the shape of a giant serpent with blood dripping teeth and a reiatsu that began to cool down the hot Hueco Mundo desert. "Most shinigami say their blades are an extension of themselves, they are fools. I am an extension of it. Peer into it's eyes...Bankai." he said. A giant tail of water formed as did a mist below Ryan's feet. "Koushou Butaimaru" he said floating into the air, "You will know fear." "Bankai?" Termino began, "That useless transformation? I've crushed many Bankai's of all size and shape... Also, I noticed that you possess Hollow reishi... Do it... Hollowfy." Termino demanded, "Because if you don't... Then fear won't be your only problem." Ryan smirked, his voice instantly becoming dual, "Very well." he said as the mask formed on his face, "Is this all you want to see...you half-hollow ingrate?!" he cackled. Termino chuckled, "Do you feel the hate? ... It is the source of your strength. You still hate me. No matter. Today you have delivered yourself into my hands. I have the power of life and death over you, Ryan. You devote yourself to the idea of domination." he replied as he positioned his blade aiming at the ground, "Begin my Reign - Vacuoemperador" he stated. Suddenly, an ocean of reiatsu began to surround both himself and Ryan, causing sweats in him. On the outside, Matt and Sanji couldn't even look up, for they didn't have any strength to. Termino's souless eyes stared upon a shocked Ryan, "I believe you told me that you possessed the fear to frighten even me? That there was nothing I could do? Allow me to correct you. The situation in which you find yourself right now, that is what we call "true fear"." Ryan was at the least, intrigued by this new form that stood before him, but he was very little concerned with his opponent, and more so his squad mates. He walked over to them, and put a hand on both of their shoulders, "Both of you should stand tall, he is nothing to fear." he reassured them both. He retrieved his blade and aimed for his enemy, "Suishōha" he said causing a crushing wave to smash Termino. The Crashing Waves of Power and Death Termino wasted no time, as his reiatsu filled up the air around them as he charged in, slamming into Ryun's blade, forcing him to collide with the pillar behind him, making a large explosion. This signified the start of a battle that would shake the world of the Hollow. Matthew caught his cousin as he fell, gripping him tight, "You don't have to use that power. It's not yours, it's not even Butai-sama's power. So please dont use it anymore." Ryan freed himself then turned and ruffled Matt's hair. "Dont worry about me." he said in his dual voice, "I promise..I'll kick his ass for you." he said flying towards hi opponent and clashing blades. Matt and Sanji then prepared to join in. "You would do wise to heed your friend's words. To be brave in battle proves nothing. Bravery itself proves nothing. A Shinigami, Arrancar, Hollow, no matter what, should always be prepared to put aside fear, regret and uncertainty and either fight, run, surrender or die." Termino replied in a similar dual voice. He aimed his blade and charged in, with another forceful strike at Ryan, pushing him back. Ryan's aura suddenly flared up creating a green energy that erupted from behind him. For a brief moment Termino was brought back to Ryan's inner world. The lake was now violent, waves crashing left and right, a pool of blood in its center. Termino took off in an attempt to crush this power, but his eyes widened as he looked at the raging abyss below him, two large yellow eyes and a serpentine like form was just below the surface. Then slowly, the beast reared it's monstrous head, Termino actually began to back away as he noticed the beast's fury was fueling the raging waters. Back in Hueco Mundo, Ryan released a giant wave of crushing water from his blade's tip. Then he released a green cero which shoved Termino back all the way. Termino couldn't help but laugh at Ryan as he meerly grabbed the cero and threw it away with just his hand. "So this is the power you possess." he continued to laugh. "I will show you true fear." he said as he flew upwards towards the top of Lo Sol's dome, awaiting Ryan to follow. Within the Sky God's Palm Ryan began to ascend, only to feel the tug on his sleeve that only could belong to Matt. Ryan turned shocked that he had been stopped. "Please..I know I can't stop you, but please don't die up there. Ryan actually felt bad. He was worrying his comrades all for the sake of crushing an arrancar leader. He looked back at Matt, then towards the dome and charged for it's top, Matt and Sanji following far behind. *'Location:' Top of Lo Sol's Dome At the top, great forces were at work. Ryan and the others looked at Termino whose hand was pointed at the sky of Hueco Mundo. They looked up to see a frightening sight, a hole within the sky's atmosphere, swirling with reiatsu. Ryan quickly turned to his friends, "GET BELOW THE DOME NOW!" he yelled. They did as they were told, Ryan turning back to the sky, his hollow eyes showing fierce determination. "It's no use. The impact of this attack cannot be dodged. You three will lose your lives here." Termino began, the sky became black with lightning storms surrounding all of Hueco Mundo. "This is the ultimate Cero. One befitting of a God's power. You cannot dodge it, for it is too large, and you cannot even hope to block it, for even the Primera Espada could not even dent it." he stated as the cero energy gathered around his hand. "NO! I won't let them die. Run guys RUN! I just have to remember...my instinct!" he thought to himself staring up. Termino laughed, as he yelled, "Cero Cielodios!!". From the skies, a large pillar of energy shot down, with the size of Lo Sol. It crashed into Ryan, making him take the full brunt of the power and continued downwards to crush the other two Shinigami. Disappear... There was a crimson explosion within Termino's cero and when the smoke cleared, something else had taken the captain's place. His hair had turn a dark blue in color, robes shredded. He possessed a hollow hole on his chest and was wearing the same mask as earlier. The hollow growled with a deep voice, but did not look up at Termino, nor down at Ryan's cousins. It merely floated above the dome, wielding Butaimaru. Termino stared at this new transformation of Ryan's. He looked, not shocked, but interested. He could tell that this form was much more powerful then anything Ryan had shown before. "Interesting. Is this a Vizard's power?" The hollow paid no heed to Termino, it looked down at the zanpakuto it was holding and flicked its wrist to hold the blade out in front of itself, causing a large shockwave to blow away part of the dome. It then heard Termino's question and let out a deep growl, as it did, what seemed to be smoke pored from it's mouth. "I see. Very interesting... I would be a fool to continue fighting in this state, so let me show you, the next level." Termino stated, as incredible amounts of reiatsu poured out of his body, crushing away pillars and causing the two below to slam onto the floor. Termino's wings had become more solid, and became multi-colored. His mask became a crown, as he began to look more human-like. "This is an Arrancar's Segunda Etapa, similar to that Bankai of yours..." The only reaction the hollow gave to this development was a sideways look, it's cold eyes locking with Termino. It felt Matt and Sanji's wounds, and growled a menacing grow. It tightened the grip on its zanpakuto and faced Termino, but showed no signs of interest. Termino sighed, "I knew that you couldn't even control your humanity. You weakling Shinigami brat." he sneered as he disappeared and reappeared, with his sword already through Ryan, cutting off his hollowfied arm. Termino's eyes widened as he realized he had cut off his own arm, the hollow had used sonido to completely avoid the attack without showing signs of movement. It vanished and kicked Termino through three pillars making him crash into the white sand. Termino slowly got up, and smiled, "Finally! A real challenge!" he called out. He stared into the Hollow Ryan's eyes, "Those eyes... I hate those goddamned eyes so much!" he yelled out laughing as he clashed with Ryan, matching his speed of Sonido, even beginning to outspeed him, and forced Ryan to fall into the dome of Lo Sol, making a large explosion take it's place. Behind Termino, the hollow appeared with little notice. The next movement was too quick, the hollow grabbed Termino by the face and threw him clear across the dome, through several pillars and into the dunes of Hueco Mundo. Before Termino had the chance to open his eyes, the hollow was already inches from his face, it's mouth wide open, revealing a breath that reeked of death. In its mouth, a green cero charged itself and then fired, blowing a crater into the desert sands of Hueco Mundo. As the dust began to clear, Termino stood there with blood spilling out of his chest. He, the God of the Hollows and Arrancar, the Deity of Hueco Mundo was being hurt by a Shinigami. "Damn it..." he said as he aimed his sword at Ryan. "No matter how much of a Hollow you are, you cannot defeat me, you half Hollow Mutant." he said as he dashed at the Beastly Ryan, slicing off both of it's arms and focused a Cero in his hands. The hollow proved, however, to be to fast as it avoided the blows that would have left it armless. It then used Butaimaru to cut Termino's cero in two. It slammed Termino into the ground beneath it and stepped on his head, opening it's mouth and charging a green cero which blew up, causing a devastating eruption of raw power. Hearing the eruption, Matt and Sanji emerged from the hole in the dome, seeing several miles away was the hollow and it was holding Termino by the wing, only the waist and above of Termino's body remained, the hollow had completely obliterated the other half. One wing was also all that remained as the hollow dropped the half-body of Termino into the sand below. Termino coughed up blood and snickered, as his upper leftover body flew away from Ryan's grasp and found his other body part. By combining the spiritual energy of both parts, he gatered himself back together. He smiled and turned to the Arrancar Ryan. "Looks like both you and me are running low on Energy. You can't hold that form for too long." he replied. The Hollow merely growled as it put it's clawed hand over it's mask and made a slashing motion across, causing any signs of damage or fatigue to vanish. Then it balled its right hand into a fist gathering a red energy around it. Termino's eyes go wide, "That's bala!" he screamed in his head as the hollow made a punching motion firing the bala, which upon impact caused a tremendous explosion. The hollow's bala seemed to be greater than any regular bala and it propelled Termino hundreds of feet, and through two pillars. "Dammit... At this rate... I might need to use Tercera..." Termino thought as he regaind his footing. He smirked, "Nah, plus, he is almost out of energy. The fool." he thought, flying back to the field, sword in hand. It was then Matthew made his decision, "What am I doing? Ryan has turned into a hollow and this guy just keeps coming back for more. I've been training hard with it, but it's still not at a captain's level. But mabey if I argument it with my Kuinshī powers..." Matthew then stopped questioning himself and manifested a Quincy cross, just before holding out his blade, "Here goes nothing.." he inhaled air and yelled, "Bankai!!" causing his blade to disappear and storm clouds to form, "Fuon Shippuu Gachan" he stated proudly. Then in his free hand a spiderweb-shaped Quincy bow appeared. "Time to rejoin the fight." he said under his breath. Ryan smacked away the oncoming Termino, his hollow form seemingly growing in strength. He cut Termino with his blade and then prepared another cero, blowing Termino back into the dunes. Live and Learn Termino flipped through the air, as he laughed. "What's wrong, Shinigami!? Can't nail a hit?!" he yelled, as he landed on his feet. He aimed his balde, which is overrun by Reiatsu. He flashed at Ryan's position, and pushed him back, with large explosions with every clash. Termino was taking the lead, but for how long? After the hollow had adjusted to Termino's movements, he began to overcome the latter with his berserker fighting style. Matthew appeared behind Termino, firing a giant Quincy arrow directly into Termino's skull. He then arced the hilt of his bladeless zanpakuto in Termino's direction, causing lightning to strike Termino, sending him into another Los Sol pillar. The hollow then appeared on top of the pillar, staring down at Termino with his hollow eyes. Termino's face was all bloody, along with his hair all scruffled and messy. However, even if the match seemed to be in the Ryoka's favor, he still laughed out loud. "I think I've had enough fun for one day. I think I'll kill you now. You made a big mistake, becoming a Hollow." Termino stated as he raised his hand up to the sky, as vortexes of lightning bolts began to open. The hollow seemed indifferent at Termino's statement. Sanji got behind Matthew and the three seemingly prepared themselves for Termino's move. Termino chuckled as he gathered Reiatsu to his hand and pointed it at Ryan. He yelled. "Cero Cielodios!", shooting off the powerful vortex energy at Ryan. However, something was different. The blast was almost instant, blasting through Ryan's whole body, leaving only his arms and legs left. Termino chuckled, "You see, a hollow may be able to regenerate it's self, but, only if it has it's torso remaining. You overlooked this, spiritual power resonates in the torso and stomash areas. Without it, you cant regenerate." he stated, as the arms and legs, and remaining head of Ryan fell to the floor. However just before the blast collided with Ryan, the hollow muttered two words that shook Hueco Mundo, "Shikon...Kyuushutsu..." it said in a muffled voice. An enormous dark green serpent of energy erupted from Butaimaru's tip, slamming and obliterating the cero. Matthew then fired a small Quincy arrow, nicking Ryan's mask and shattering it, causing him to regain his mindset. "I had to stop you, one more attack and you would've been a hollow for good." he said, explaining his actions. Ryan regained command of his bankai and prepared for the final clash against Termino. An Interesting Gift Termino smiled, "Looks like that was a close one for you, Shinigami. I must say, I'm quite interested in your ability." he smirked, as he threw his blade at Ryan, to which he dodged, but left a small cut on his neck. Suddenly, Ryan fell to the floor, grabbing his neck in pain as a small black pentagram, oozing black reiatsu appeared on his neck. He yelled out in pain, as Termino flicked his wrist, calling his sword back. "I've left you a present, be sure to use it well. Once you've decided to cross into the world of the Hollows for good, find me." he said, as Perentorio then appeared beside Termino, as the two lowly began to burn from the foot, up. "He will seek me out, and wish to gain even more power. I know this, for his common sense is overtaken by his desire for power to protect his friends. It was interesting to face you, Ryan Getsueikirite." he called out, as he and Perentorio vanished from sight, leaving no trace of their existance behind. Ryan gripped his neck in pain and fell over, his bankai disintegrating and his blade becoming it's sealed state. Matthew also sealed his zanpakuto and Sanji rejoined them. Ryan huffed and said, "I will kill that arrancar...I swear it." he said before passing out. What is that marking on Ryan's neck?! Why would Termino want him?! Find out, in the next chapter! The End